


Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by smapxorenji



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is nothing like the title. Just one normal morning where Sho prepares breakfast for two.</p><p>Wait, is that even normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to use a few lines from Adele's song and I thought the tune to the song fits the feel I'm trying to bring across in this short drabble.
> 
> I hope you like it. =)

Jun watches quietly from Sho’s bedroom as Sho places two slides of wholegrain bread on the sandwich maker and proceeds to place two pieces of picnic ham on top of the bread. He pauses with a frown on his forehead before he removes the ham and starts to search for his kitchen knife. In the midst of searching, Sho accidentally hits the butter knife and it lands on the marble flooring with a dull thud.

“Shit.” Sho curses and turns to his room to check for any movement. Jun hides away from the door opening with a small grin on his face and waits for a while before he continues his Sakurai-watching.

Jun is amused at how Sho does everything with utmost concentration, even when it comes to making breakfast (an uncommon sight when he’s with him). It’s rare that both of them get the morning off and Sho knows Jun is not a morning person. That’s probably why the older one decides to wake up at six in the morning to make breakfast for two.

“Now where is my cheese…?”

Sho mumbles as he washes his hands and heads for his fridge. Jun hears him humming a tune and he recognizes it as one of Adele’s songs from her new album. He smiles and leans against the wall with his arms folded.

_You told me you were ready, for the big one, for the big jump_

Sho sings softly as he returns to the kitchen table with a pack of sliced cheese on hand. A burning smell reaches Sho’s nostrils just as he was about to turn around to look at the clock hung on his living room wall and brings his attention to the sandwich maker at once.

“Shit!” He groans and switches off the electricity at once before he checks on his bread. He heaves a sigh of relief upon checking the undersides of the bread and sees that it’s not burnt totally.

Jun shakes his head at the sight and fights the urge to head out and lend a helping hand, knowing that it will ruin Sho’s mood if he does that.

“Finally done.”

Sho says and looks proudly at the sandwich maker before he turns to look at his clock. He widens his eyes upon seeing that it’s almost seven-thirty in the morning and hurries to start up his Nespresso Lattissima machine on his right.

“Capsules checked.” Sho takes out two coloured capsules, purple and green, from the top drawer and places the green one into the machine first before he walks to the fridge once more and grabs a pack of skimmed milk. He continues humming the same Adele tune as he presses the cappuccino button after pouring the skimmed milk into the milk carafe and does a check on his sandwiches.

_I'd be your last love, everlasting you and me_

Jun sings along with Sho quietly in the room while he sees Sho using a pair of chopsticks to pick the toasted sandwiches from the maker and places them on two plates before he brings the plates to the dining table.

“Cappuccino done. Black next.”

Sho brings up the freshly brewed cup of cappuccino and takes in the aroma before he places it on the kitchen table and starts to make black coffee for himself. He starts up the coffee machine once more and checks the time again before he starts shoving the dirty dishes into the basin.

Jun decides it’s time to make his grand appearance and opens the door before he walks out of the room slowly while he keeps his eye on Sho who is starting to wash the dishes. Jun’s habit of washing the dishes after cooking (and before eating) is instilled in Sho’s as well.

_If you’re ready, if you’re ready_

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Jun sings along with Sho as he places a hand around Sho’s shoulder and stands beside him. Sho is startled at the sudden intrusion and applies too much strength on the dishwashing liquid bottle, leading to too much liquid squirting out of the bottle at once.

“You just gave me a startle, Matsumoto-kun.” Sho says as he starts to wash the dishes but gets stopped by Jun who then takes the sponge on Sho’s hand.

“I’ll do the dishes. Settle your coffee and we’ll eat together.”

“I won’t take long.”

“Sho-san.” Jun looks at Sho. “You’ll take ages to finish cleaning so let me do it.”

Sho looks determined to do the dishes and Jun sighs.

“You’ve been up for the past hour to make breakfast so just let me do the dishes to return the favour.”

Sho widens his eyes at Jun who then pushes him away gently and starts washing the dishes quietly. The older one breaks into a smile finally and switches off the coffee machine before he brings his mug of black coffee to the dining table and waits for Jun to finish.

“By the way, Sho-san...” Jun says.

“Hmm?” Sho hums as he starts sipping his coffee.

“You’ve found a new lover?”

Sho chokes on his coffee at once and Jun turns back to check on him.

“How could you say that, Matsumoto-kun?”

“Send my love to your new lover?”

Jun sings off-tune on purpose and that sends Sho into a laughing fit immediately.

“Yeah and I’ll treat him instead of her betteeeeeeeeer~”

Sho sings along with an awful voice and the younger one chuckles before he joins in with his off-tune singing that would probably annoy the hell out of his neighbours if they hear them right now.

_Send my love to your new lover!!!_


End file.
